


The Host Club

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, host club
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Sheev se rend dans un club d'hôte et tombe amoureux. Voilà le speech.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Host Club

Sheev Palpatine avait vraiment besoin de décompresser. Il dirigeait la plus grande entreprise technologique de la ville de Coruscant et faisait partie des 50 premières fortunes du pays. Il ignorait où il était classé. Il avait tout à ses pieds, le pouvoir, l'argent, la gloire, les yeux des journalistes étaient braqués sur lui. Mais parfois, il avait envie de souffler, de se poser. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Il avait à peine 50 ans et il n'était pas marié, n'avait pas d'enfants. Sa propre famille ne lui parlait plus, enfin, il ne leur parlait plus.

Il y a quelques temps, un de ses collaborateurs, lui avait parlé d'un certain bar privé, assez réputé mais peu connu de la populace : The Host Club. Il a tenté de se renseigner sur ce lieu et il avait appris que beaucoup de politiciens, d'hommes d'affaires, de cadres, hommes et femmes se rendaient là-bas pour se détendre. Le concept était simple, les clients étaient accueillis par des hôtes ou des hôtesses et pouvaient passer du temps avec l'hôte de leurs choix.

Aujourd'hui, Sheev n'avait rien à faire. Du moins, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans sa résidence de luxe, situé dans le quartier le plus cher de la ville. C'est ainsi qu'il ordonna à son chauffeur d'aller à l'adresse de _**The Host Club**_.

Pendant des années, il n'avait fréquenté que les soirées mondaines, ou les soirées privées qui lui permettaient d'étendre son influence, si ce n'est d'obtenir un certain contrôle sur les potentiels collaborateurs ou acheteurs. Sheev avait un certain don pour la manipulation, enfin, il ne dirait pas « manipuler » mais « faire des affaires ». Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était à la tête d'une grande corporation. Pendant 30 ans, il avait travaillé dur, il avait sacrifié sa vie personnelle, ne se consacrant qu'à son travail, qu'à son entreprise, qu'à son argent. Le regrettait-il ? Non, pas du tout. Il était ravi de ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'enfants, de ne pas se prendre la tête avec une femme (ou bien sa belle-famille), non. Une famille aurait un lourd fardeau. Mais Sheev n'en restait pas un homme, qui avait besoin d'activités et il n'était pas courant qu'il fasse appel à des personnes extérieures pour combler ce certain vide.

Le fameux Bar était situé en plein centre-ville, au milieu de toutes ses boites de nuit, mais contrairement aux autres, The Host Club n'avait pas de néons, rien qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il y avait un bar. La façade ressemblait presque à une librairie basique qui s'était perdu dans l'avenue de la Fête. La seule chose qui attirait l'attention était les deux grands hommes bien baraqués qui gardaient la porte d'entrée.

Sheev demanda à son chauffeur de le déposer et de le récupérer dans deux heures, bien qu'au fond, il prévoyait de l'appeler dans moins d'une heure. C'était un bar, hôtes ou pas, il n'était jamais resté très longtemps à ce genre d'endroit.

Avec assurance, il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers les deux videurs. L'un d'eux lui lança poliment :

« Bonsoir, monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je viens pour The Host Club. »

Très vite, Sheev s'était rendu compte des deux cameras au-dessus qui le fixaient. Il comprit alors qu'on le scannait sans doute pour reconnaître son identité et ce fut sans surprise que les deux videurs le laissèrent passer.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il y découvrit tout d'abord une simple pièce, assez grande, qui aurait pu être une salle d'attente chez le médecin, mais les mobiliers et les murs lui signalèrent évidemment que c'était bien un bar d'hôtes. Sur tous les murs étaient affichés des posters d'hommes et de femmes, avec des informations plus ou moins personnels.

Dans un coin, une femme assez âgée l'attendait derrière un pupitre, le jaugeant avec amusement, comme si elle se moquait de lui.

« Bienvenue à The Host Club, je suis Jocasta Nu, je suis en charge de vous présenter l'établissement, les règles et je dois vous demander de signer une charte. »

Sheev s'approcha d'elle, curieux de ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Une charte ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, nos hôtes et nos hôtesses sont tous protégés, nous n'accueillons pas n'importe qui dans notre établissement et nous sommes tout aussi ravis de voir que The Host Club est arrivé jusqu'à vous, monsieur Palpatine.

\- J'aimerai que mon nom ne soit pas di…

\- Ne nous offensez pas, cher monsieur, la confidentialité est la règle principale, si ce n'est pas la première, que ce soit chez les clients que chez les hôtes.

\- J'en suis ravi, mais je préfère constater ça par moi-même.

\- Bien, approuva-t-elle, je vous donne un formulaire, remplissez le. C'était simple. »

Elle lui tendit une feuille qu'il lut rapidement. Et effectivement, il n'avait jamais vu une charte qui protégeait aussi bien les clients que les employés. Il nota plusieurs fois que la charte insistait bien sur le consentement des hôtes, un hôte pouvait refuser de côtoyer un client, voire pouvait demander à ce que le client ne l'approche plus au risque que ce dernier soit expulsé de l'établissement à vie.

Il était évident que pour beaucoup un hôte pourrait se rapprocher d'un prostitué mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les hôtes étaient là pour divertir, accompagner et amuser le client, tout simplement. Le règlement de ce lieu était clair.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il signa le papier et le rendit à Jocasta qui sourit de satisfaction.

« Bien, bien, maintenant, passons à ce pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous avez ici 32 hôtes, femmes et hommes, vous avez le choix, dit-elle en présentant tous les affiches sur les murs.

\- Je ne connais pas encore très bien votre institut, que me conseillez-vous ?

\- Ça dépend ce que vous avez à donner de votre porte-monnaie, ricana-t-elle avec chaleur.

Sheev se rappela alors qu'il était évidemment reconnu et soupira intérieurement. Quitte à passer une heure ici, autant prendre de la qualité.

« Eh bien, votre hôte le plus cher ?

\- C'est le jeune Anakin Skywalker, 24 ans, il est très très demandé par nos clients, très apprécié par la gente féminine mais aussi masculine, bien qu'il ne soit qu'une minorité dans ses clients. »

Elle lui désigna alors l'affiche d'un homme svelte aux cheveux blonds-bruns mi- longs qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Il était effectivement beau, et son physique prouvait sa réputation.

« Alors va pour ce Skywalker.

\- Très bien, la facture vous sera donnée en fin de séance, évidemment…

\- Dépensons sans compter, je suis assez riche pour acheter cette endroit, rétorqua-t-il.

Jocasta éclata de rire, il lui rendit un sourire bref, elle avait saisi l'allusion mais ne semblait pas du tout le prendre en sérieux. Visiblement, il n'était pas le premier à plaisanter sur ça. Suite à cela, elle prit le téléphone.

« Ben ? Nous avons un nouveau client, est ce qu'Anakin est disponible ?

\- _Donne lui 15 minutes, il est avec Amidala,_ dit une voix douce et masculine dans le combiné.

\- Nom d'un…, cela fait 3 heures ! marmonna Jocasta.

\- _Je peux le faire patienter…_

\- Ne quitte pas – elle reporta son attention vers Sheev – serez-vous d'accord de patienter avec un autre hôte en attendant que votre réservation soit disponible.

\- Bien sûr et je suppose que vous allez aussi compter ses honoraires.

\- Vous avez tout compris. »

Elle retourna à son téléphone.

« Il est d'accord, peux-tu l'accueillir, c'est sa première nuit, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

\- _Jocasta, je t'en prie, c'est pour ça que les clients posent les mains sur nous ! »_

Sheev leva les sourcils. Donc malgré le règlement strict, certains le bafouaient. Il se demanda comment l'établissement gérait ce genre de problèmes.

« Je plaisantais évidemment, Ben va vous venir vous chercher. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, Monsieur Palpatine. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car la seconde suivante, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux roux, légèrement plus petit que lui fit son entrée, derrière les portes rouges et coulissantes. Il avait une barbe bien taillée et des yeux d'un bleu profond et brillant, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon chic noir. En voyant son client, l'homme lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

« Bienvenu, je m'appelle Ben. Comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda-t-il, vous serez certes notre client, mais nous devons vous mettre à l'aise, donnez-nous un prénom qui puisse vous satisfaire ?

\- Eh bien, Sheev.

\- Bienvenue, Sheev. Veuillez-me suivre. »

Derrière les portes, se trouvaient sans doute le bar le plus grand et le plus chic de toute la ville. Une musique de fond s'entendait et Sheev put ainsi découvrir ce que The Host Club cachait. Il y avait plusieurs petites cabines, constituées de fauteuils en cuirs rouges ou noirs et de tables à manger. La salle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un restaurant cinq étoiles, des piliers en marbre se trouvaient à chaque coin de la salle, une petite fontaine élégante était disposé au milieu, des aquariums ajoutaient une touche de douceur dans ce lieu si étrange mais à la fois si fascinant.

Il y avait beaucoup de mondes, Palpatine reconnut certains hôtes et hôtesses qu'il avait pu voir sur les affiches rapidement, et tous étaient occupés à divertir leurs clients. Cela semblait bonne enfant à première vue.

Ben le conduit dans une cabine, assez loin et assez discret. Il l'invita à s'asseoir auprès de lui et lui proposa une carte, Sheev finit par commander uniquement du vin et des apéritifs.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de manger, mais généralement, les clients finissent par craquer, nous avons un bon cuisinier, l'informa Ben.

\- Un bon cuisinier ?

\- Dexter Jettser. »

Sheev crut s'étouffer.

\- Jettser ? Le Jettser ? »

Il connaissait ce nom. Cet homme était connu dans le monde entier pour avoir inventé des recettes tout aussi loufoque que délicieux. Il l'avait jamais voulu travailler dans un restaurant et pourtant, il avait gagné de nombreux concours, ce qui avait forgé sa réputation de « Grand Chef cuisinier sans étoile ».

Ben rit doucement, ce qui étrangement, fit très plaisir au milliardaire.

« Oui, il a accepté de cuisiner pour nous, après 30 ans d'errance dans le monde culinaire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à vous croire, avoua Sheev.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais essayez et vous serez addict.

\- Serait-ce un défi ?

\- Possible. »

Mais Sheev n'avait pas faim, en réalité, il commençait à apprécier ce Ben.

Ben n'était pas son premier hôte de choix, mais il avait l'air fort sympathique. En le voyant de près, il remarqua que l'homme était très beau, voire magnifique, sans sa barbe, il aurait sans doute eu plus de popularité qu'Anakin. Lui parlait que quelques secondes avait éveillé sa curiosité. Après avoir rencontré des personnes de tous genres, dans son milieu, il avait pris l'habitude d'analyser les personnes à qui il parlait. Sheev restait toujours méfiant, gardant une certaine distance. Le Ben pourtant, ne paraissait pas intéressé par son statut de milliardaire. Quelque le dérangeait, le troublait, comme si…un mystère planait sur l'hôte.

« Vous vous appelez vraiment Ben ? Questionna-t-il alors.

L'hôte cligna des yeux, surpris de sa question, puis les baissa, embarrassé.

\- Vous êtes la première personne à me demander ça, dit-il.

\- Alors vous ne vous appelez pas Ben ?

\- Non, ici, nous avons le droit de prendre des pseudonymes. Nous gardons notre vie privée ainsi.

\- Oui, ce serait logique. Puis-je vous demander votre prénom véritable ?

\- Peut-être une fois.

\- Est-ce une manière pour vous, de fidéliser vos clients ? Vous souhaitez que je revienne vous voir ? »

Ben sourit avec amusement mais secoua la tête.

« Certains peuvent utiliser ce type de stratagème digne du conte des Mille et une Nuit, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Nous nous connaissons à peine…et puis…peut être passerez-vous une meilleur soirée, avec Anakin. »

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait « réservé » Anakin et il se souvenait bien dans le règlement que s'il réservait un hôte, il est obligé de passer le temps avec lui et il lui sera quand même facturé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Ben en posant une main sur son épaule, Anakin est un très bon hôte meilleur que moi, c'est pour ça qu'il est notre égérie.

\- Vous êtes aussi très bon, j'ai passé un agréable moment malgré ces quelques minutes.

\- Une prochaine fois, murmura Ben avec un clin d'œil tout en se levant.

C'est là que Sheev remarqua alors la présence d'Anakin qui attendait que Ben lui libère la place, puisqu'il a été réservé en premier.

Anakin s'installa immédiatement à ses cotés. Sheev regretta alors d'avoir laissé partir Ben, il pensa intérieurement à renouveler l'expérience plus tard.

« Salut, je suis Anakin Skywalker, mais tu peux m'appeler Ani. »

La familiarité du jeune homme était déroutante mais toutefois appréciable. C'était la première fois que l'on s'adressa à lui de cette manière.

« Sheev, se présenta-t-il.

\- Alors vous le trouvez comment ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben, vous le trouvez comment ? répéta Anakin.

Voilà qui était étrange. Le gamin le connaissait à peine et lui demandait de parler de son collègue. Etait-ce une manière de faire la conversation en tant qu'hôte ?

« Il est charmant, répondit-il enfin.

\- Oui. Mais il n'a pas beaucoup de clients, se désola-t-il.

De plus en plus étrange, Sheev fronça les sourcils, certes, il appréciait Ben, mais Anakin était partie pour faire une conversation autour de Ben et cela n'échappa pas à l'homme d'affaire. Il connaissait cette technique, Anakin était jeune et encore inexpérimenté pour manipuler une conversation.

« Est-ce un message ? Lâcha-t-il patiemment, vous souhaitez que je fasse de Ben ma prochaine réservation ? Je vous répugne tant que ça ? »

Anakin rougit fortement, pris sur le fait comme un enfant, se grattant la tête.

\- Je n'ai…ce n'est pas…bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…je suis arrivé il y a peine six mois, et très rapidement, je suis devenu le numéro 1 des hôtes. Avant moi, c'était Ben le premier. Quand je vous ai vu parler avec lui, je me suis dit que c'était une opportunité pour lui de remonter…vous êtes Sheev Palpatine, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Je suis désolé, si je vous ai blessé, je vais changer de sujet et…

\- Non, ça me va. Parlons de Ben. »

Le milliardaire avait jaugé Anakin, c'était un gamin innocent, désireux de faire le bien autour de lui, soucieux des autres mais terriblement honnête. Il ne cachait pas ses attentions et pour Sheev, c'était comme un livre ouvert, le contraire de ce qu'était Ben. D'ailleurs, Ben le frustrait énormément, plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait envie de connaître l'homme.

Anakin parut surpris mais n'en démordit pas.

« Je ne veux pas imposer cette conversation, se rattrapa-t-il, d'ailleurs, il va m'en vouloir si…

\- La confidentialité n'est pas votre règle numéro 1 ? coupa Sheev.

\- Que…oui mais…

\- Alors ce qui est dit entre nous, reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, déglutit Anakin.

Sheev était certain que le jeune garçon regrettait d'avoir insisté sur Ben, mais il fut pris dans son propre piège. La jeunesse était trop facile à manipuler.

« Parlons de Ben, alors, sourit Sheev en portant une coupe de vin à ses lèvres, dites-moi ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste. »

Le jeune homme soupira et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il répondit :

« Il aime bien les pâtisseries et les chats aussi mais il l'admettra jamais…et il déteste les…hum…voitures.

\- Les voitures ?

\- Enfin, il a horreur de la vitesse, ce mec, c'est…la définition même du code de la route, conduire avec lui, c'est un cauchemar, se plaignit-il.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Y a-t-il des sujets qui le passionnent ?

\- Les livres, il adore lire, je crois qu'il est assez calé sur tout ce qui concerne la littérature…et ah…et il chante bien, avec un peu de chances, il voudra bien faire un karaoké…enfin si vous le prenez la prochaine fois.

\- Nous verrons, gloussa Sheev.

\- En fait, c'est quelqu'un de très cultivé, poursuivit Anakin avec une soudaine tendresse, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est lui qui m'a pris sous son aile quand je suis arrivé ici, ce n'était pas de tout repos…mais si j'avais su que j'allais prendre sa place…

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsables…

\- Je le sais bien…mais même malgré ça, il est toujours resté lui-même…on n'a jamais parlé de ça, je crois même qu'il n'aime pas en parler, oh merde, pourquoi je vous dis ça… »

Anakin avait l'air sincèrement dépité de lui-même, Palpatine plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes son ami, je suppose, vous vous inquiétez pour lui.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il, aujourd'hui, j'ai appris qu'il n'avait pas de clients, tous ses anciens clients avaient voulu passer du temps avec moi, alors j'ai fait exprès d'accepter les trois heures d'une cliente. »

Le plus âgé supposa alors que la dite cliente était la dénommée « Amidala ».

« C'est très louable. Sa situation est si désespérée ?

\- Non…enfin, je ne pense pas, il a encore des clients, mais moins qu'avant…c'est juste que je me sens…

\- Vous avez l'impression d'être coupable de ce qui lui arrive.

\- Plusieurs fois j'ai pensé à quitter The Host Club, mais il a toujours su dire les mots qu'il fallait pour m'empêcher de partir.

\- Dans notre monde, rien n'est éternel. Notre place, notre position, notre vie…tout ne tient que sur un fil, il suffit d'un petit quelque chose pour faire tout basculer. Moi, il suffit que la bourse chute ou qu'un génie monte une filière plus grosse et plus ingénieuse que la mienne et je me retrouve en bas des listes. »

Anakin l'écoutait attentivement et hocha la tête. Ces paroles semblaient l'apaiser, bien qu'au fond, son cœur était encore inquiet.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mon brave, je réserverai Obi-Wan la prochaine fois. »


End file.
